A Summer Only For Me
by Paper Pieces
Summary: Nothing like an evil Talpa wannabe who can possess your friends and is trying to take over the world to start your summer...Just fun for now, but soon....(Characters from xXyamisangelXx's"For Love, For Life” and a few add-ons)
1. Prolouge 1- Sakura Ieyasu

A(s)/N- My four Ronin friends and I decided to write this story. This is just an experiment for now, but if we write more and I have time, I may update it. (Reviews give me more incentive * hint hint *) You might want to read the Character Bios of "Till Death, Will Friends Part" so you can get the feel for Aki and Lilly. Happy Reading! R/R!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 A Summer Only For Me  
  
By Carly of Wildfire,  
  
Samantha of Hardrock,  
  
Luisa of Strata,  
  
Erika of Halo,  
  
And Danielle of Torrent  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ryo! Get up!"  
  
Ryo rolled over in bed. A tired groan escaped his lips. 'Morning already?' He mentally whined.  
  
"Ryo!" The voice was now at his door. "You need to get up!"  
  
"Go away…" He moaned pulling the blanket up over his head. Her footsteps moved to the side of his bed.  
  
"I'm gonna get the hose!" The darkness of the comforter fanished as it was pulled off his body.  
  
"No you're not." He sighed with a smile, eyes still closed with sleepiness.  
  
"Do not underestimate me, Mr. Sanada." Aki said poking his shoulder. "I can and will pour water on you."  
  
"No, you won't."  
  
"Yes, I will"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Huh-uh"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"Can't you go bother Rowen? I'm sure he's not up yet."  
  
"I already did. I had to dodge fists, so I decided to come wake you up."  
  
"If I hit you, will you go away?"  
  
"You wouldn't hit me."  
  
"At this point? Yes," He replied. "Yes, I would."  
  
"How about if I jump on your bed?"  
  
"I dare you." Even with his eyes closed, he could sense her body tensing to make the leap on the single bed.  
  
As the short brunette swung her arms to give herself momentum, Ryo grabbed her wrist and, with a quick tug, pulled her onto his bed on top of his body. He opened his eyes finally and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Aki,"  
  
A bright slightly annoyed smile flashed across her face. "Good morning, Ryo," Ryo gave Aki a quick romantic kiss that made her heart have the all too familiar and exciting flutter.  
  
In one smooth motion, he pushed his girlfriend off the bed and grabbed his discarded blanket off the floor. Quickly, he bundled himself in it as Aki got to her feet.  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
Aki's surprised expression turned to one of annoyance and she let out a frustrated cry. "RYO!!!"  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
"Got no money  
  
I spent it all on a big black Cadillac  
  
Yeah honey  
  
We're gonna ride, ride, ride like Kerouac  
  
Cross-country  
  
3,000 miles straight to the coast  
  
Where it's sunny  
  
1.1 From 1 to 10 I think you are the most  
  
Bonita, lena senorita  
  
Why you wanna see how far I crawl," Cye sang as he danced around the kitchen, banging on various empty pots and pans.  
  
The noise reverberated around the empty kitchen with the sizzling of eggs and sausages.  
  
"Cye?"  
  
Lilly entered the kitchen with her hands over her ears. "Stop! Please!"  
  
"Oh!" He cried spinning around to face her in surprise. "I didn't think anyone was up."  
  
"How could we not be with all that noise?" Lilly quipped with a smile, leaning against the bar. "What's on the menu today?"  
  
"Depends," The British man stated clearing his throat. "What do you want?"  
  
"Food," She answered sarcastically. "Preferably edible."  
  
"Coming right up. Give me five minutes."  
  
The girl nodded and returned to the dining room. The beige and green room contained only a very calm Sage reading a book, still dressed in his pajamas.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
The blonde Ronin looked up at her. "One is the loneliest number."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Lilly answered, sitting down next to him on the ugly couch.  
  
"So, How long is Mia supposed to be away?" Lilly asked as Sage placed the book down.  
  
"Well, She is in a conference in Spain, something about representing the college for mythological legends. She said, I think that she was going to be gone for most of the summer. And Yuli is at summer camp. (As/N THANK YOU GOD!!!!) So the house is ours for the taking." said Sage, sighing tiredly. Lilly looked down to the carpet.  
  
"Oh….Well….Ok.." She said quietly. Sage noticed his friend's strange behavior.  
  
"Hey, What's up? You seem down…." said the concerned Halo.  
  
"Well…..I guess I am just homesick…." She said, watching Kento quietly come down the stairs and creep to the kitchen. He saw his friends on the couch and placed a finger up to his lips, motioning for them to remain silent. Kento went into the kitchen, catching the rolling eyes of the two on the couch. Aki then came down the stairs and walked to the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sage inquired, noticing Aki's anger.  
  
"To get the hose!" She spat at Sage, slamming the front door.  
  
Lilly smiled. "Ryo must not be getting out of the bed." She said. A sudden yelp from the kitchen brought their attention back to the large hungry teen that had just went to steal some food. The two both laughed at their goofy friend.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
The rest of the morning went about the same. Ryo eventually got up with help from Aki and the majority of the breakfast was eaten by Kento. The seven settled into their daily actives. Sage settled in to polishing many of the swords around the mansion. Lily and Cye decided to go swimming to cool off from the already hot day. Ryo, Kento, and White Blaze proceeded to train in the surrounding woods, while Rowen and Aki tried to figure out why Mia's jeep was making loud clanking noise when it was started.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Aki asked looking over Rowen's shoulder into the insides of the orange vehicle.  
  
"Yes," Rowen answered examining the metallic 'mess'.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Car parts," The blue haired teen replied. "And will you stop breathing on my neck? It's making me nervous."  
  
"You're a genius and you can't figure out how a car works?"  
  
Rowen moved his index finger five inches above the maze. "This is a very complicated piece of machinery. I think I need to get under it."  
  
Aki sighed with boredom. "Come on! I really wanted to go into town today!"  
  
"Patience, my friend, patience."  
  
"Fine," She answered heading back towards the house. "I'm getting something to drink. You want something?"  
  
"Um…Lemonade, extra sugar." Rowen replied sliding his thin frame just behind the front tire. "Oh gross! And a towel!"  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
"CANNON BALL!" Lilly screamed as she leaped full throttle off the old wooden dock. Curling her legs up underneath her, she hit the water, spraying Cye with a large wave of water.  
  
"Hey!" The Torrent Warrior yelped with laughter.  
  
The girl emerged from the lake giggling violently. "What's the matter? Afraid of getting wet?"  
  
The Ronin of Water splashed her again causing her to splash back. Before long it was a huge water war. A flash of red caught Cye's eye. He stopped in mid splash to look back at the house.  
  
"Are we expecting anyone?"  
  
Lilly stopped playing instantly. "Not me. Aki didn't say anything. One of the guys maybe?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I'm gonna check it out." Cye motioned toward the land and began to swim away.  
  
"Wait for me!" Lilly called after him.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
Rowen wiped the sweat from his forehead with his greasy arm. He'd finally found the problem with car. Unfortunately, the repair also included the large amounts oil and grime…but the job was almost done. He just wished Aki would get back with his drink. The heat underneath the car was unbearable.  
  
"I didn't know cars could grow feet."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes. "Funny, really."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Just that drink you promised me."  
  
"What drink?"  
  
A sudden crash threw the surprised teen into a panic. The automatic reaction of sitting up cause his head to slam against the underbelly of the car. As he rubbed his aching head, he heard more noise.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Aki's real voice screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
The fake Aki's voice began to scream as well. "AKI!!!"  
  
"Aki?!?" Ryo's panicked voice shouted. It was followed by another set of footsteps and the pace of a four-legged creature. "What's wrong?!?"  
  
Rowen hurried out from underneath the jeep. Aki was jumping up and down in the air clinging to someone… someone in purple camouflage pants and a white tank top… standing next to a red BMW convertible. Suddenly, it clicked…the voice…the clothes…and the car.  
  
"Sakura?" He whispered in surprised. "SAKURA!!"  
  
"ROWEN?" The girl screamed letting go of Aki. "ROWEN!"  
  
The two ran to meet each other and embraced. Rowen swung Sakura around in an excited circle. "What…Where…How?!?" He cried placing her back on the ground.  
  
"It's such a long story." Sakura smiled taking off her sunglasses and placing them on top of her purple streaked black hair. "And I'd hate to bore you all."  
  
"I don't even care!" Aki cried with a squeal, hugging her friend again.  
  
Kento shot Ryo a questioning look. The Ronin leader shrugged and slowly approached the happy reunion. "Hi. I'm Ryo."  
  
"Oh!" Aki said realizing there had been no introductions. "Saki, this is Ryo Sanada. Ryo, this is Sakura Ieyasu, my best friend after my parents divorced."  
  
"Hi," Sakura said putting out her hand to the red clad teen.  
  
Ryo shook it and smiled. "You know Rowen?"  
  
"Know him?" Sakura laughed playfully elbowing the greasy Rowen. "We were practically twins when we were younger. I think he spent more time with me that with his own…" Sakura paused and glanced at Rowen. "Uh, never mind."  
  
"Well, uh…this is Kento Rei Faun." Aki continued motioning toward the large teen. Kento gave her a little wave. "We have to find Sage and Cye! Oh! And Lilly! LILLY! LILLY!" The lavender-eyed girl grabbed her friend's arm and ran toward the house still shouting her other friend's name.  
  
"Nice to meet you two!" Sakura giggled as she was dragged off. "See you in a few!"  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW 


	2. Prolouge 2- James Carlton

1 A(s)/n- Thanks to all who reviewed…oh wait! Nobody did! Come one guys! We wanna know what you think? Please? Good? Bad? Cool? Lame? Let's get with the R/R!  
  
2  
  
3 Prolouge 2- James Carlton  
  
Aki ran through the large mansion pulling Saki, who laughed at her best friend's antics. 'Aki was always the quiet one' Saki thought with an amused smile.  
  
"LILLY!!!!!!!" Aki kept yelling. She let go of Saki and yelled the name up the stairs loudly. Suddenly, a girl appeared at the balcony. Her damp strawberry blonde hair was swept up neatly in a bun and her green eyes matched her a bright green two-piece swimming suit she was wearing with a towel around her waist.  
  
"What?!" yelled the girl. Aki looked up.  
  
"Oh, There you are. Where's Cye? And Sage......Well he is probably in his room. But still! I want them to meet Sakura." Said the short brunette.  
  
Lilly smiled at Sakura. "Sorry. She can be really loud. I'm Lilly. You must be Sakura..."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you , Lilly." She said covering her ears as Aki ran up the stairs yelling 'CYE!!!' and 'SAGE!'. Rowen, Kento, Ryo, and White Blaze had come in from outside. The phone suddenly rang loudly and the 3 boys ran for it in the living room at the same time. After a bunch of rumbling and curses, Saki heard Rowen say, "Hello?" politely in his New York-ish accent. She smiled and began to think what she had gotten herself into.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
"Hello? Koji residence.....This is Hashiba speaking." Rowen said into the phone pushing his two friends off of him. Ryo and Kento got up, mumbling curses under their breath and left the room.  
  
"Hello?" said a small voice on the other end. "Is Lilly available?"  
  
"Yes.....Hold on Please...." Rowen placed the phone down on the table. "LILS! PHONE!"  
  
"Got it!" She cried running down the stairs and into the living room. She picked up the phone and motioned for Rowen to go over to Cye (still in his bathing suit) and Sage, who were meeting Sakura.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Kima speaking!" Lilly said formally into the phone.  
  
"Lils! It's me James!!!!!!!" The girl voice said.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! JAMES?!?!" Lilly screamed. She began jumping in place excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, It's me. Hey, I'm in Toyama. Surprise!"  
  
"That's great! Are you coming here?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Actually…I am KINDA stuck at the rental car place. I can't rent a car......I don't think I have enough yen.........is that what it's called? Yen? Well, anyway, Can you pick me up? I don't get the currency to tell you the truth."  
  
"Sure." Lilly stated, sympathetic to her friend. She knew how it felt to be an American on the other side of the world.  
  
"Thanks!" said James, "I am at........ummm....hold on........Lusaka's Car Rental."  
  
"OK," stated Lilly laughingly at the way her American friend pronounced 'Lusaka'  
  
"See you!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
They both hung up the phone and Lilly jumped into the other room. "Cye!!!! Can you drive me to Lusaka's Car Rental? My friend from America is here!" She said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Another one?" Cye smiled as he began up the stairs. "Alright, but I really don't think I want to get seen by someone in my bathing suit."  
  
"OK!" Lilly chirped happily. She bounced up the stairs, happily humming.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well, is this house always this interesting?" She asked openly.  
  
Rowen shrugged. "Not really. Usually, it's just Akidi running around screaming she's bored, Ryo hanging upside down off the balcony right there, Cye and Lilly swimming, Kento training, me reading and Sage polishing swords. So really, you aren't missing anything." Sakura's smile got bigger.  
  
"Well, anyway onto a much larger point. I'm rather lacking in a place to crash. You guys mind?" said Sakura asked with a hopeful look. Aki smiled.  
  
"Yea, sure! You can crash in my room! Let's go get your stuff!" said the young Angildon, grabbing her friends arm once again and dragging her back outside. Rowen shook his head and sighed happily.  
  
Ryo crossed his arms. "Wait! Where am I gonna sleep!?" said the Warrior of Virtue in a huff.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
"My dad's doing a building for the government in Tokyo and he figured it'd be a great 'bonding experience'" Sakura took her hands away from the shirt she was folding and up in quotations. "So naturally the second we get here, he dumps me at the first hotel he can find and you know that's how I wanna spend my summer. So, I decided to look up Rowen and surprise him by coming here for the summer," Sakura stated. "Aki, my dear, is an added bonus."  
  
Rowen nodded and placed some of her shirts into the halfway empty drawer. Aki grabbed some socks and opened a drawer. She saw that all of it was Ryo's shirts and smiled. She yanked out about five of them and threw them on the floor. She jammed the socks in and slammed it shut. She then kicked the shirts to the door.  
  
"Ryo can sleep in Cye and Kento's room. They should have room for him." She stated walking back over to her friend. Sakura unzipped her black suitcase. "Well, I hope Ryo doesn't mind. Hey, what is up with you two anyway, Aki? Ryo sure did get all worried when you started screaming. Are you and he…?" She trailed off making circles with her hands.  
  
"Well, he's my boyfriend," Aki said sitting down beside Saki.  
  
"Akidi Sasko has a boyfriend!! Oh my gosh! Poor Rowen, he doesn't have one does he." Saki stated playfully at the approaching Rowen, who smiled back sarcastically. "Do you need a hug?"  
  
"I am working on that, thank you....." He said, idly throwing the lonely pair of socks at Saki. She gasped with mock offense. Rising to the jibe, she tossed a shirt at him. Rowen grabbed a pair of shorts and threw it back. Saki ducked and the jeans smacked Aki in the face. Aki picked up another shirt and threw it at Rowen who then exchanged with another pair of folded jeans. The battle began to get worse, the girls teaming up against the poor defenseless (and quite outnumbered) Rowen.  
  
"HEY!!!! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING A MESS!" A male voice yelled over the screaming. They all stopped with clothes items in hand, to see Ryo, tapping his foot, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Can't you put clothes away neatly, like everybody else?" said the black haired boy. All three teenagers looked at each other and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Let's get him...." They all said at the same time, throwing clothes at him.  
  
"AHHH!!" Ryo screamed loudly. He pulled off clothes and smiled. "Fine! Put clothes away in your own fashion." He left the room, oblivious to the fact of the bra hanging on his shoulder. Rowen busted out laughing first, half tempted to save his friend from the torment of going downstairs. The girls were trying to hold each other up due to the pain of laughter. They finally got a hold of themselves and began to clean up the mess, smiles still upon their faces.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
"Hey Sage, Kento, I think my girlfriend has taken over my room," Ryo began, heading out to the balcony. The bra still hung on his shoulder, not known to the wearer. Kento and Sage turned and looked at Ryo. Their eyes, both indigo and brown, got to the size of golf balls. They both smiled to each other. Sage nodded to Ryo.  
  
"So, You and Aki be getting closer lately?" He said, much to the bewilderment of the Ronin Leader. Kento's smile got bigger.  
  
"What?" Ryo stated, "What are you talking about Sage?" Kento opened his mouth to ask about "it" when Akidi came out on the balcony. She grabbed the bra off of Ryo's shoulder and waved it in his face.  
  
"Thanks Ryo!" She chirped, jumping off into the dining area. Ryo stood with his face blushed as red as his collar shirt, in total shock, as Kento and Sage had their thoughts confirmed. Ryo then realized what the two meant.  
  
"No guys, it's not what you think....Ro and A..." But he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Uh-huh. Come on Ryo....Admit it!" said the chubby teen moving to pat Ryo's shoulder in a 'Congratulations' manner.  
  
"No, Guys...Really...."  
  
Sage shook his head. He considered Ryo for a minute. He then walked into the house in a flurry. "I AM GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!" The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Kento left Ryo on the balcony with a last pat and Ryo turned and yelled back to deaf ears. He looked down sadly and pouted.  
  
"It was just a clothes fight......." He moped.  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
"I don't see her." Lilly moaned as Cye pulled the van around to the side of the green car rental place. They had already driven around the large parking lot twice and still there was no sign of Lilly's friend.  
  
"Are you certain we're at the right place?" Cye asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes," the blonde girl replied. "Lusaka's Car Rental,"  
  
"Alright," He sighed. "Once more around, but then I'm driving back to the house."  
  
Just as he said the words, something strange caught his eye. A short caucasian girl was walking at top speed away from a dumpster. Every few paces, she looked over her shoulder, like she knew she was being followed.  
  
"Lils?" He said nodding toward the girl.  
  
The blonde's eyes widen and a smile burst across her face. "Let me out! Let me out!"  
  
Cye stop the van and waited as Lilly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out of the vehicle. He watched as the younger girl ran over to her friend, who was facing the other way still looking paranoid and slightly afraid. He heared Lilly call to her. James turned around with such force and quickness, the brittish man though he had gotten whiplash himself. Suddenly the fear melted from her face, replaced with a look of relief and happiness. The two shared a warm embrace and Lilly lead her back to the van.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so glad to see you!" Lilly cried as they climbed back into the jeep.  
  
James nodded and brushed a piece of hair behind her cheek. "I am too. You have no idea."  
  
"Hi," Cye began reaching back to shake her hand. "I'm Cye Mouri."  
  
She took it and replied, "Jesmina Carlton. You can call me James. Practically everyone does."  
  
"James then," Cye replied with a smile and turned backto the stering wheel.  
  
"James was my best friend when I was a kid in California. I still can't believe you're here!" Lilly explained.  
  
"Me neither to tell you the truth." James smiled nervously.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lilly asked curiously.  
  
"Uh…Vacation." Jamed replied with hesitation. "Just to get away from everything. Rebond with my best friend."  
  
"Aw!" Lilly cried. "We are gonna have so much fun."  
  
RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW~RW  
  
"So what's fun around here?" Sakura asked walking into the living room with Rowen. She let her body fall on to the blue couch with the blue haired teen.  
  
"I don't know," Rowen shrugged. "Chess, Go, swimming, walking. Mia's got a computer!"  
  
Sakura sighed at her options. "Computers are so overrated."  
  
"This," Rowen smirked. "From the girl who could speak Java and HTML before she could read."  
  
"My mom has shoved computers down my throat enough in my eighteen years of existants. I'd like to get away from them, thank you very much." Sakura explained pulling her legs up into Rowen's lap. "How about shopping?"  
  
"If you go into town," He replied taking her flip-flops off her feet and making them 'dance' on her legs.  
  
Sakura laughed as her shoes did the can-can. "You're so weird."  
  
"I thought I was being playful."  
  
"Playful?" She answered. "Who are you and what have you done with my Rowen?"  
  
Rowen laughed. "I can't help that I'm happy."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm bored." Sakura sighed kicking her feet slightly. "Want me to kick your ass in chess?"  
  
"Oh whatever." Rowen replied tossing her shoes to the side. "If I recall I usually did the ass kicking."  
  
"If that's what you recall, my sweet Rowen," Sakura said with a smile. "You are delusional."  
  
"We'll see about that." Rowen replied and pointed in the air. "To the battlefield of chess!"  
  
Sakura laughed again. "Now I know you're not Rowen."  
  
"A lot can change in 5 years, my dear Saki," He answered. "But I assure you my chess skills have not."  
  
"Let's go then!" Sakura said sliding her feet off of him. "Prepare yourself for a painful defeat."  
  
"You're on!" Rowen said and sprang up from the couch. "Race you upstairs!" The two sprinted out of the room.  
  
  
  
A(s)/N- More ssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn!!!!!!! 


End file.
